Field
This disclosure relates generally to item handling. In particular, systems, devices and methods for repeated receiving of items in a receptacle are disclosed.
Description of the Related Art
In many industrial concerns, efficient handling of large numbers of items is crucial. For example, many items must be received, sorted and/or delivered accurately and on time. Some operations involve thousands or millions of items handled daily. Typically, automated machines and/or assembly lines are used for the operations involved in handling the numerous items. Cyclic or repeated use of such machines can result in damaging wear and tear, such as cyclic stress or structural fatigue. For example, some automated processes involve sorting items into different physical receptacles. These receptacles may receive thousands of such items daily which impact the receptacles upon being received. Over time, the multiple impacts from receiving such items in the receptacles cause stresses that continually weaken and may eventually fracture or break the receptacles. Further, in high volume processes, the items and/or receptacles may be moving with high speed in order to efficiently process many such items. Higher speeds result in larger impact forces on the receptacle into which the items are received. These larger forces compound the problem of cyclic loading and can cause further damage to the system.
As another example, mail delivery operations may involve automated sorting and receiving of thousands of pieces of mail daily. The high frequency and high volume of mail items being received in sorting bins impose cyclic stresses on the bins. These stresses may fracture or break the bins, thereby requiring repair of costly components. Further, the downtime in repairing or replacing these components causes further financial loss and other harms to business operations.
This is merely one example of an industrial concern that relies on sorting and receiving high volume items. Others may include, but are not limited to, retail concerns with large inventories and high daily sales, high volume component manufacturers such as consumer goods, and importing concerns with high volume imports needing sorting and receiving daily.
There is therefore a need for improved systems, devices and methods that can handle repeatedly receiving a high volume of items without the aforementioned drawbacks.